The present invention relates to novel thiazines and novel thiazoles, to processes for their preparation, to novel mixtures of thiazines and/or thiazoles with other agents for protecting materials and to the use of novel and known thiazines and novel and known thiazoles as microbicides for protecting industrial materials.
Certain thiazines and thiazoles and processes for their preparation are already known from the literature (cf. R. E. Hackler et al., Synthetic Commun., 1975, 5, 143–146). It is furthermore known that some thiazines can be used as fungicides in agriculture and horticulture (cf. JP-A-2000-119263). U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,305 discloses that some thiazoles have nematicidal action.
However, these known thiazines and thiazoles have not been described as agents for protecting materials.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the novel and known thiazines and thiazoles of the general formula (I) are particularly suitable for protecting industrial materials against attack by microorganisms.